


The black rabbit defense

by 15_Royalgem_96



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alive Champions (Legend of Zelda), Anxiety, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Maya Hart, Blood and Injury, But missing, Courtroom Drama, Dark Prince Sidon, Desperation, Dimension Travel, F/F, Family Secrets, Freckles, Heterochromia, Human Prince Sidon, Kidnapping, Lawyers, Long Hair, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Mipha's Grace (Legend of Zelda), Original Character(s), Post-Calamity Ganon, Protective Prince Sidon, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Self-Doubt, Sharks, Simon Blackquill & Athena Cykes Friendship, Slow Burn, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15_Royalgem_96/pseuds/15_Royalgem_96
Summary: After a long day  Nastume Nekomaru  the black rabbit defense attorney  went  to his boss office to relax at least that was supposed to happen till a man in a 'hyper realizist' shark costume walk in and ask for his boss only for Nick to be out of town ...this end with him being in a new world and has to defend the Zora prince himself which the king claim he being frame for murder.
Relationships: Ayasato Mayoi | Maya Fey/Karuma Mei | Franziska von Karma, Bazz/Link (Legend of Zelda), Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright, Prince Sidon/Original Male Character(s), Urbosa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 1





	The black rabbit defense

A femine looking male with long blonde hair with black highlights walk in a building and huffed ' can the day get any worse?' he thought as he rubbed his temples as he took a seat on the couch and lean his head back .

He brought out his phone and join the group chat 

**black rabbit crime fighter has join the chat**

**White cat detective:** hey bro what's up?

 **black rabbit crime fighter:** not so good my client ran as soon as they saw who was defending them and who I was going to face....

 **white cat detective:** but didn't your client know that Nick is out of town?

 **black rabbit crime fighter:** they were given a noticed but they thought it was miss athena or Apollo...not the black rabbit.

 **white cat detective:** what a jerk! They didn't even give you a chance!

 **black rabbit crime fighter:** who would when simon blackquill is prosecutor...

 **white cat detective:** and they lost faith in you the second they saw simon? Geez maybe they are guilty of something knowing simon...

The blonde huffed his heterochromia eyes looking at the screen and he keep typing till a knock on the door caught his attention 

**black rabbit crime fighter:** sis did you come to visit me?

 **white cat detective:** no? Am still in London and teleportation device haven't been invited yet dear brother.. maybe it a client

 **black rabbit crime fighter:** fair enough....tell phoenix and maya I said hi alright?

 **white cat detective:** I will! Take care!

 **black rabbit crime fighter :** you too sis

Nastume got up and pocket his phone and he walk to the door and open it and saw a old man in some form of costume' what the?!, Who is this?!' he thought blinking his eyes ." Am looking for a phoenix are they here?" The old man in the ' costume' said.

" Oh um no his out of town...s-sorry about that mister....?" Nastume went to fish the probably client name " Muzu" he said looking at the male in front of him eyes scanning him form head to toe Nastume blink a few times " umm can I help you with a case am also a lawyer despite my appearance." The blonde male said he was wearing a black suit with a swallow tail jacket with a modified attorney pin in a shape of a rabbit Muzu hums like he was thinking of something " are you good ?" Muzu asked the blonde which in turn cause Nastume to blink " when given the chance am really good." 

" Hmm you'll do I suppose...for the prince" Muzu said and brought out a small bottle of what looks like perfume with a swirling mist inside " hm? Mr.Muzu are you a perfume seller-" nastume was cut mid sentence as Muzu spray the mist in his face which caused the blonde to cough and wave his hand to clear the spray away " a-are you being sue a faulty product? I mean I can....." The blonde said before he felt light headed and black out.

**a half an hour later**

Nastume open his eyes and noticed he was in a horse drawn wagon he shot up and look around " good your awake." Muzu said as he slowly pulled to a stop to a bridge " princess zelda and her knight will be waiting at the other side and will take you to the Zora domain ." Nastume look at the shark humanoid" the what now?" The blonde said as Muzu kinda shove him off the wagon and turn it around then got off and slap the horse making the horse to run down the mountain.

" Wait what?!" Nastume look at the humanoid as Muzu dove off the cliff and into the water.

' ... who the heck is zelda?' he thought as he walked across the bridge a girl in her late teens with short blonde hair and blue eyes with a male with sandy blonde hair in a low pony tail with greenish blue eyes in a light blue tunic with a sword and shield on his back " you must be the third natural party that Muzu went and gotten for us for this..." the female said Nastume blink his eyes a few times " uh princess zelda ?" Nastume guess this cause the hylian princess to nod " yes I am." Nastume look at the princess " So where is the client?" He asked " he's on his way his being transported here so it be best we get there before them." The princess said as she started to walk up the path the male following her ' her knight isn't much of a talker... unless his mute...' Nastume thought as he followed the two . 

" If you don't mind me asking...why am I here...I was partly filled in about the case..." Nastume asked " well Am sure you were told by Muzu about your client...right?" The princess asked" all he told me he is a prince ..." Nastume said as he try to keep up ' before I was kidnap by said person.' he thought bitterly .

" Well prince sidon was in a neighboring kingdom for a peace treaty party when the diplomat that was supposed to aid the treaty was killed... believe to be by prince sidon himself..." Zelda said looking at Nastume " on what grounds?" The blonde male asked " well he was found.. eating the body..." Zelda cringe as she looked at him ' sounds pretty cut and dry...but something is missing..' the blonde thought" where did the crime take place?" Nastume asked " in the diplomat guest room ..." Zelda said ' something to ask the prince when I get the chance.' He thought.

After a bit of walking they arrive to the zora domain Nastume look at the domain in awe " it be best if you speak to king Dorephan his prince sidon father." Zelda said looking at him " alright so where do I find him?" Nastume asked a dark gray zora that was talking to link look over " I'll take you to him." He said " am Captain Bazz of the gaurds" he introduced himself" Nastume Nekomaru...the Defense attorney." He returned the introduction with a slight nod " follow me now." Bazz said but when passing link he give him a slight wink which got a faint smile and blush form the knight' he likes them tough?' Nastume thought noticing the blush .

Along the way Nastume noticed a statue of a female with a trident " who she ?" Nastume muttered Bazz stop and noticed the blonde has stopped to look at the statue " that is our princess Impha she fallen in battle 100 years ago..." Bazz said with a indifferent look on his face " she was in love with the hylian ...." He said " the knight your were flirting with I take it?" Nastume asked and chuckled softly at the reaction form bazz blue blushing face " I was that obvious? " Bazz ask sheepishly " I maybe a lawyer but I behave like a detective ...might come in handy if the kingdom give me the chance to look at the crime scene." He said as bazz lead him to the Thorne room " King Dorephan the third party as requested." Bazz called The blonde male jaw lay a gap seeing the king " ah hello." The king said Nastume snapped himself out of his gaze " hello sir." The king chuckled at the blonde politeness " am glad your willing to help my son ...I can't afford to lose another child..." The king said with a sad tone ' I would hate to think what the prince is thinking' Nastume thought as he listens to the King story about what happened and of match what princess zelda told him only a few things have been added like prince sidon was alone and a maid found him mid feast .

' story add up to that of the princess...but it be best to talk to the prince himself... maybe they some details he can add to it..' Nastume thought as he put a hand in his pocket feeling for the gem that maya give to him ' to find lies and the truth.'

**TBC**


End file.
